


Concession

by kcxtreme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Electricity Kink, Electricity Play, Electrocution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: The encounter itself is forbidden, and the god worsened it by swearing himself to his mysterious savior.





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that peep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+peep).



> Someone asked for a Zeus/Hephaestus fic, but unfortunately my headcanon of Zeus isn't shippable with him—well for me that is—so I thought why not pair him up with his Roman counterpart?
> 
> So here's another crack ship for you peeps out there!

 

It really hurt.

The deep wound on his chest was unbearable while _ichor_ continued trickling down his abdomen. He was sure he was either cursed or poisoned because the gash felt like it was burning him alive, and that was impossible for someone who's immune from the flames.

Hephaestus needed help fast.

The god had been waiting for almost a day now; hidden under a lush forest, he had tried every way he could to signal the others for his whereabouts; and all he could do now was watch the blue sky while waiting for a sign that would give him relief and much needed attention for his agonizing wound.

He couldn't help but groan in pain as he adjusted his sitting position against the tree.

How he came to be in this situation was a long story to tell. To sum it up, Gaia decided to harass his family for the nth time by sending her monstrous children to terrorize their lands. Of course, being the "merciful" god his stepfather was, Zeus ordered his children—including him, unfortunately—to aid the humans in ridding these monsters, but they didn't expect that they were much more powerful than those they had faced before.

Still, his fellow Olympians managed to take hold of the situation, but things didn't go well on his part.

In Hephaestus's defense, after the main battle, the gods decided to split up to get rid of the other creatures scattered across the land. He came upon groups of them, and the last one he faced was an ancient drakon _,_ but before that he had fought a giant who wielded a sword wherein if one were injured, it could weaken even a god like himself. He was caught off guard and took a blow to his chest before defeating it, and when he was forced to face the large beast next, his injury had almost depleted his remaining energy and decided for now to escape from it.

Fortunately, he managed to lose its track on him and could only hope he wouldn't be seeing it any time soon.

He suddenly gritted his teeth when he felt again that searing pain on his chest. He then took a look at it to see the blackened wound getting worse.

He hoped his fellow gods would come soon; even if it's another helpful being he would gladly accept it. He even changed into his human form to disguise himself if anyone happened to find him, though the _ichor_ coming out from his wound might still give him away.

His head was starting to throb, and to his annoyance that hissing-like sound was only adding to the pain.

Hephaestus's eyes snapped open when he noticed the entire forest went dead silent, and the only thing heard was that hissing noise which he now realized turned into growling. Not far from him, he saw those two large eyes watching him, and from the looks they were giving him meant their owner was hungry—very hungry.

The drakon had finally found him.

The monster began to slowly slither its way towards him, as if taunting him with his weakened state, and the only thing he could do was think of a way how to distract it so he could flee again, or better yet defeat it, but he knew the latter thought was almost impossible.

Chaos, he didn't want to die in this pathetic state. Hephaestus may not be the best fighter among the Olympians but he at least wanted to go down defending himself, and being eaten by a gigantic snake-like dragon wasn't the best way to end his immortal life.

Clutching his chest with one hand, he forced himself to stand up and took a few steps forward to face the creature. He then held up the other hand in its direction, summoning all his strength to conjure a wall of fire, but just when the flames were appearing it was snuffed out by the sudden gust of wind.

The god only noticed the once clear blue sky was immediately replaced with dark ominous clouds, bringing along strong winds with it. He was sure it was a cloudless day seconds ago...

He didn't have time to think about the abrupt change of weather when the monster's bellow suddenly filled the forest, followed by the crackling of thunder as if in reply, and without warning charged at its prey.

When it was close enough, Hephaestus dodged its assault and sent a fire ball to its left eye, earning him a loud screech from the creature and a chance to escape. But this time the drakon was ready for his tricks and quickly slammed its tail on the ground just inches away from him, flinging him backwards and landing with a thud that made him cry out in pain from his aggravated wound.

Another crackle of thunder was heard along with the creature's howls of pain from its injury. Hephaestus opened his eyes to see a glimpse of the swirling black clouds above them before forcing himself again to stand up, ignoring the spell of dizziness along with the pain and flow of blood coming from his wound.

The creature was now enraged from its damaged eye and the god had a feeling that any minute now he may be taking his last breath. He readied himself as the huge monster faced him with fury, and just when it was about to attack, a flash of lightning came forth from the sky, striking the ground causing both the god and monster to be flung back.

Hephaestus was hurled against the tree, hitting it hard before sliding down its trunk. As he slowly lost conscious, he saw a figure standing from where the lightning struck, facing the recovering drakon head on, and what became of the battle he didn't know for his consciousness finally left him.

* * *

 

Hephaestus didn't know how long he was out. When he regained conscious, it was only enough to hear the faint voices surrounding him.

"Where did you pick up the _Graecus_?"

"It doesn't matter where I found him. Can you heal him?"

"Me? Well you're only talking to the number one master healer in the Roma—"

"Phoebus,"

"Of course, Father. He'll be good as new when I'm done with him."

The god never heard the rest of their conversation when he was again plunged back into darkness. The next time he finally had the strength to open his eyes and was met with the stone ceiling of an unfamiliar room.

His whole body felt heavy to move but he sensed that he was lying on a bed. He then studied his surroundings to see that he was in a candle-lit room that looked like it was part of some temple. He was confused at first before recalling the events that had happened which led him to this state.

He had no clue how he got here, but the last thing he remembered was the sudden struck of lightning and the appearance of that mysterious figure.

Questions began flooding his mind, but before he could thin, he was interrupted by a voice.

"You're awake."

His eyes snapped to the foot of the bed to see a human watching him. He instantly became alarmed at the other's sudden appearance, and he was sure he hadn't sensed anyone in this room nor even come in since he'd woken up.

"Don't be alarmed." the man spoke. "I'm not here to hurt you."

For some reason, Hephaestus sensed that he really meant no harm, but he was still cautious since he was completely vulnerable and didn't know his current whereabouts.

The stranger walked to the side of the bed to look at him closely, and the god couldn't help but be intimidated by him now that he was nearer.

"Do you feel well?"

It took a few seconds before Hephaestus answered, "...Yes,"

"The medication is working then. How about your wound?"

He had almost forgotten about his injury. He looked at his chest to see it patched up and it didn't even hurt unlike before.

"Do you feel anything?" the man asked.

"I feel exhausted, but nothing else."

"That's good. You're recovering well then."

Hephaestus didn't know what to say next, then he remembered he had a few questions in mind. Though before he could ask, the man already expected this and said, "You have questions to ask."

He nodded in response and minutes later he was listening to the other's account on how the latter found him unconscious in the woods. He then brought him to an abandoned temple, where they were currently using its private room, and here he was tended of his wounds. Apparently, he had been out for two days, but he was recovering fairly well and learned that a few days' time he would regain his strength back.

When the human was done, the god recalled the drakon and noticed it wasn't mentioned in his narration.

"The monster," The man looked at him skeptically so he continued, "I got this injury from a monster...I thought I was done for."

"I came upon no such creature, but there was a sign of struggle from where I found you, and judging from the wound you received it must be an unpleasant one."

Hephaestus thought that maybe when he'd found him the drakon was already gone, and if so he was thankful it hadn't taken any more lives, especially this stranger who had saved his own life.

Maybe it was defeated by that mysterious figure he saw...

He was snapped out from his thoughts when the other placed on the bedside table something bundled in a cloth and a small bottle which was filled with some kind of dark green liquid.

"That's your food and medicine." the man said. "You'll be drinking that every night until you fully recover. Your needs will be provided so all you have to do is rest."

"Thank you,"

"If it's for the medication, it's my son who you should be thanking. He was the one who also healed your injury."

"I see." he replied, before glancing around. "Is he here?"

"He's busy with his duties but I shall relay you're message."

"Thank you then, and for saving me too."

He nodded. "I shall leave now so you can rest, but I will return tomorrow at the same time to check on you."

Hephaestus watched him head towards the door when he remembered he still didn't know his name. "Wait!" The man halted and looked at him over his shoulder. "I...wish to know your name."

The human walked back to the foot of the bed and studied him with those eyes which the god only noticed was the color of gold. "I'd like to know yours first,"

Hephaestus was about to speak when he remembered he was in his human form. He was then having second thoughts on whether he should reveal himself. He didn't want to lie to him, especially to the one who had saved him, but decided not to since he still didn't fully know the guy and quickly thought of a name he could give him.

"...Heffie,"

"Heffie," the other repeated.

The god nodded slowly while thinking that of all the names he could give why did it had to be that dumb nickname of his.

He noticed that he was still being studied by the human, and it made him feel bare under the sheets and stopped himself from unconsciously pulling them up to cover himself, before the latter replied, "I go by the name of Jove."

Hephaestus couldn't help but wonder where he'd heard that name before. "Thank you, Jove."

He nodded. "Good night then, Heffie."

When he left, the god decided to eat some of the food given to him—which surprisingly tasted like one of Thetis's baked home goods—before drinking the bitter medicine in one gulp. Minutes later, he found himself drifting off to sleep while thinking that his nickname didn't sound so bad when Jove said it.

* * *

 

For the next few days, Jove would visit him at dusk before leaving for the night. He would bring Hephaestus's food, clothes, and medication, ask if he was doing alright, and would only leave when the god had eaten all his food and drunk that nasty liquid to the last drop. He must've noticed on the second night that he hadn't finished his dinner which resulted in watching him like a hawk to make sure he ate all of it.

Hephaestus thought it wasn't necessary since he got his appetite back, and he was always hungry whenever he woke up from his deep slumber. He learned that the medication was so strong it made him sleep for almost a whole day, and after being awake for only a few hours, he would have to take it which would again put him to a catatonic-like sleep.

Still, he was very thankful for Jove; because of him he was gaining his strength back, and a few more rests would have him out of this bed. And he could now say he trusted the guy and that he no longer felt uncomfortable whenever his around—except when he's watching him eat.

Hephaestus glanced at him who was reading some parchments on the table at the other side of the room. The human sensed this since his eyes met his own and the god quickly returned in eating his bread. As he finished his dinner, he couldn't help but look again and study the man.

Jove was, if put into Aphrodite's words, "tall, dark, and handsome—very handsome", and knowing his wife she would then proceed to bed him, though his mere presence may be intimidating to those who didn't know him.

He guessed from the way his body was built, along with the way he walked and talked, that he was serving in the military; he wouldn't even be surprised if he held a high position. And yesterday, his guesses were confirmed when he arrived in his uniform with a helmet in one hand. Though the style of his armor was rather different from the ones he saw the Greeks wore; it looked...roman.

The god then wondered the identity of his savior. He never did ask who he was or where he came from. He also wondered if there was a nearby village where he lived since he could always visit him. At one time he'd wanted to ask his questions, but whenever he had the opportunity, Jove seemed to sense this and would leave for the night.

He decided then not to ask since judging from the man he was a private person, and he a reserved god himself could understand that. Besides, it's better that they both didn't know the other's background, especially on his part, being an immortal and all.

And he being a generous god, intended to repay him for his kindness. He could give him gold, forge him the finest weapon, armor, or anything that he could create with his own two hands, for the man deserved whatever he desired from him.

"Jove," He waited for the said man to look at him before asking, "Do you wish for anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've done more than enough than what I needed. I thank you for that and wish to repay your kindness."

"I did what I needed to do." Jove answered, before putting down his papers to face him. "And how do you intend to repay me?"

"Within my reach, I will give you anything you desire."

"I see," He glanced away and was deep in thought. "There is actually," He returned his eyes to him, and without breaking their contact, said, "You."

Hephaestus could only stare at him.

Well he wasn't expecting that answer.

Puzzled, he pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, I want you." The man stood up and walked towards the foot of the bed. "To be specific, I want to sleep with you."

Now the god was even more confused.

He wanted to sleep with him? As in sleep together on the same bed? What kind of wish was that?

Maybe the human thought it was impossible for Hephaestus to give him whatever he really wanted—and if so, he couldn't help but feel rather hurt by the other's lack of confidence in him—and that he was just joking with him. But after a few moments of silence passed between them, and he wasn't showing any signs he was kidding, the god decided to further explain his offer.

"I may not look like it, but I can create you anything that you desire, or if you want gold—"

"I don't need such things nor I doubt your capabilities, Heffie." Jove interjected. "You asked what I desire, and my desire is to sleep with you. It's up to you now whether you'll fulfill my wish."

And it was the weirdest wish Hephaestus would have to grant.

He decided then not to ask anymore, and the man's wish was simple enough to do so. Jove just wanted to catch a few Z's with him and saw nothing wrong with that.

"I understand." he said. "I'll grant your wish—"

"Swear it."

Hephaestus winced at the commanding tone of his voice.

"Swear you will grant my request." The human walked to the side of the bed before looking at him. "Swear it to me."

He didn't know why he had to; it's not like he was going to back out from his own offer. He decided to just go along with it and answered, "I will grant your request, Jove, and I swear it to you."

Now at this point, Hephaestus didn't know what he put himself into, because for Jove, breaking a sworn oath to him was like breaking the oath to the river of Styx: both were bad, really bad.

The man nodded to their agreement. "Tomorrow then. For now, drink this." He placed the small bottle on the bedside table. "This will be your last, and no doubt when you wake up you'll have regained your strength back."

Hephaestus felt relieved it was the final one and drank it all in one gulp. It didn't take long for him to start falling asleep, but he still heard the other say to him to rest well, and that he would be needing it the next time they meet.

The god wondered what he meant by that—and wondered also why he didn't just hop in bed with him right now and had to wait until tomorrow to sleep with him—but before he could think any more of it, sleep had already taken him.

* * *

 

Hephaestus woke up feeling refreshed from another good night's—or day's—sleep. As Jove said, he got his strength back and felt better than ever. After almost a week in bed, he thought it was possible he could remain awake for the next few weeks.

He didn't want to be in bed any longer, but then remembered he would have to get back in again since tonight was supposed to be where the human would sleep with him—which still weirded him out honestly.

He was snapped out from his thoughts when he whiffed a familiar scent and noticed the bread on the bedside table. He thought that Jove must've already arrived but he was nowhere to be found. He ate the the food while wondering where the other was before heading to the adjoining bathroom to take a quick bath.

Moments later, when he emerged he was surprised to see the man reading some parchments on the table.

Without looking up, Jove asked him, "How are you this evening?"

"I feel fine now." he answered. "Your son's medicine has done it's work. Please do tell him that I'm very grateful to him."

"I'll deliver your message. For now," He put down his papers before standing up to look at him. "It seems you're ready for the night."

Hephaestus was confused before realizing the only thing he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his hips. He didn't see any new clothes for him and remembered he left his worn ones in the bathroom.

"...I'll just get my clothes,"

"There's no need to." Jove spoke before walking towards him. "We won't be needing them anyway."

He was about to ask why when the other began taking off his cloak and tunic to reveal a well-built body, but before Hephaestus could marvel at the 'god' before him, he was shocked to see even his loincloth was on the floor, leaving a naked Jove right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

He on the other hand wanted to ask if he was kidding; both of them were freaking naked for Chaos's sake!

"...We...don't have any clothes on..."

"And?"

"...We're gonna sleep naked?"

There was a long pause after the god's question, and the tense atmosphere surrounding them was enough to give him a clue to what was really about to happen—and it wasn't just lying in bed to catch a few Z's.

"It seems you've finally understand what I meant by my desire to sleep with you." stated Jove before advancing towards him.

Hephaestus backed away until his legs hit the edge of the bed and stumbled backwards, causing him to plop down on the mattress. He looked up to see the human had already closed the gap between them, and from that point on he didn't know what to do—nor what to do with that 'godhood' right in front of his face.

"I knew from the start you didn't understand what I wanted, but I still wanted to ensure that you won't back out of the deal." the other continued to say. "Now it's up to you, Heffie, if you will break that vow you made to me."

And he wanted to, but the look the man was giving him felt like if he did, something bad was going to happen—maybe even worse than his encounter with the drakon.

He didn't know why but he felt like if he stepped out of that room right now, a lightning bolt would strike his head.

He then remembered he was the one who initiated to grant any wish the human desired, and no matter how weird it was, he told himself that he would make it happen—even if it meant sleeping with him.

And unlike the other Olympians, he always kept his promises.

Looking straight into the man's golden eyes, he spoke, "I'm indebted to you, Jove. I swore to give you whatever you wish, and I intend to grant it."

Jove studied him as if to see any hesitation in his eyes, but when he didn't find any, for the first time ever since they met he saw the corner of his mouth curl, giving him a rather alluring smirk. "What are we waiting for then?"

Before Hephaestus could react, the human lifted his chin with one hand and brought their lips together. Slowly, they began to move with his own and he closed his eyes as he let him take the lead.

It felt weird at first, since this was the first time he made out with a man, but with Jove's experienced mouth he was slowly succumbing to him until he realized he was returning the his kisses.

When he sensed the other's tongue prodding for entrance, he let him in and began playing with his own. With each stroke of their tongues their kisses became more heated, and Hephaestus couldn't help but moan softly as he continued to lose himself to the other's lips—unconsciously wanting more and more of it. He hadn't even notice he was already lying in bed with the man on top of him when he began gripping the sheets beneath him.

Just when he was starting to enjoy it, Jove pulled back to look at him, and judging from those eyes he could imagine he looked flushed right now, and the thought of being reduced to such a state made him feel slightly embarrassed.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself," he said. "And we're not even halfway through the night."

The human lowered himself to the god's neck, and there he began to taste the sensitive skin, leaving reddish marks on certain places where it made the latter groan and roll his eyes back. His hands weren't idle as the right one started rubbing the brown peaks on Hephaestus's chest, while the other sensually roamed around his body; and he may be imagining it, but he would sometimes feel a spark or two wherever that hand wandered.

Hephaestus shuddered from his touches and felt the aching need between his thighs. The towel was the only thing hindering his shaft from coming in contact with Jove's own, and the thought made him want to yank the stupid cloth away. As if reading his mind, the said man lifted himself to pull away his towel, revealing his hardened flesh. He whimpered at the sudden contact of cool air and felt embarrassed when he saw the other eyeing it. He then noticed he wasn't the only one enjoying their activity, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like having him inside him.

"Patience _Graecus_ ; your thoughts will be answered soon."

He saw Jove watching him stare at the latter's erection and he quickly looked away in shame, but then he realized what he just called him and gave him a questioning look. " _Graecus_?"

"Greek; you are Greek, are you not?"

No wonder it was familiar: it was Latin. Only the Romans called them by that name so his hunches that he was one of them were correct then. He was snapped out from his thoughts when the man resumed in caressing his hardened peaks and brought their lips together into another make out session.

As those hands explored his body, Hephaestus's own was clutching the sheets as he impatiently waited for one of them to touch him down there, but the closest one he got were a few teasing strokes on his inner thighs.

He felt Jove smirked against his lips before breaking their kiss and said, "Impatient aren't we?"

He then lifted himself off him to sit and reach for the bottle of scented oil on the bedside table which the god hadn't noticed was placed there.

Hephaestus watched him pour a small amount of oil on his palm when he noticed the tattoo just below the left side of the man's collar bone. It looked like the number '21' with the tail of the two crossing with one. He wondered what it meant but was suddenly interrupted by his own voice.

He cried at the sudden rush of pleasure throughout his body when Jove started stroking his manhood with his oil-lathered hand which made his movements slicker. He felt his body tremble when the latter's thumb massaged the tip of his erection which was leaking with pre-cum before resuming with its previous actions.

The god was now panting and moaning in sweet wanton as that strong hand continued to pleasure him, moving up and down his hardened flesh while squeezing with every motion. His eyes instantly snapped open as he let out a sharp gasp when he felt those sparks again, this time surrounding his shaft for a split second.

He looked down only to see Jove watching him, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at first; but then the thought of the human watching him writhe in sheer pleasure because of the said man made him feel more aroused, and he couldn't anymore contain the building climax within him.

"Jove...Ah!...I—!"

Hephaestus cried when he came while the other continued pumping him and only stopped when no more came from his spent flesh. He groaned at the feeling of being drained—literally—before he was pulled up to a sitting position and was given another round of heated kisses. Jove then began trailing his lips on his cheek towards his left ear where the Roman husked something in Latin—which the god found it _very sexy_ —and understood what the other said.

" _On your knees._ "

The god couldn't help but shudder at the commanding tone and obeyed without question. He got on his knees and took hold of the other's shoulders to support himself. The human on the other hand poured another amount of oil on his palm before reaching around Hephaestus's rear while the other held his hip.

With his eyes closed, he sensed that oiled hand touching his opening and heard him say, "I need you to relax."

He could only nod in response as two fingers started prodding his hole. They slowly went in while he tried to calm himself from the sudden intrusion. The feeling was weird and foreign since he'd never used nor touched that part before, but the thought of Jove's fingers inside him stirred that familiar feeling in his lower abdomen. When they were all the way in, there was a long pause before he felt them pulling out before being pushed back in. The slow pace was bearable at first, but when Hephaestus began to feel the sparks of pleasure he wanted more, and his breathing quickened until he was panting and mewling from the new-found sensation.

He hadn't known his lower hole could produce such heightened sensations, let alone the one making them was another man. And this was doubled when he felt them pushing against his walls, making scissoring motions to ready him for the bigger one.

"How does it feel?" Jove asked, even though it was clear to him that he was making a mess out of the god.

Hephaestus was huffing when he answered back, "It f-feels...ha...good—Ah!"

He was literally shocked when he felt a sliver of electricity course through his walls. He then began wondering if the human had electrical powers, or he'd just been imagining them and that the other was just really good with his hands.

He enjoyed a few more thrusts from those fingers before they halted and were completely retracted, making him whimper from the sudden feeling of emptiness. He now only sensed his hard and aching member, and he so badly wanted a release. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the man about to pour the remaining oil on his hand while noticing also his own unattended erection; he immediately grasped the bottle to stop him.

"Wait," Jove raised an eyebrow at him, while he on the other hand lowered his eyes and felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "...Let me do it,"

Without delay, he handed him the bottle to which he poured the remaining contents on his palm. He then reached for the other's shaft, and when he had a firm grasp around it, he felt excited at the feeling of how hard it was. He then wondered how long the human had been holding it in since they started this little activity of theirs.

He started sliding his hands up and down, and while doing this, he again wondered how it would feel something hard and big inside him, and he couldn't help but gulp in excitement. His eyes snapped to the Roman when he heard him groan and saw how his breathing was becoming unsteady at each stroke of his manhood. He continued with his actions until he could see pre-cum leaking out, and just when he thought Jove was about to cum, the man grabbed his hand.

"That's enough," he said, while eyeing him with those hungry eyes. Then, in his language, he husked, " _I want to finish inside you, Graecus._ "

Hephaestus swore he felt himself cumming right there and then; no one had ever told him Latin could be this hot. He let himself be lifted and guided on the man's lap, where the latter positioned himself to enter the god.

Slowly, he felt the head of Jove's manhood entering him, and this time it was bigger than the digits he had before. He saw and felt the hardened flesh with his own hand, but he didn't think it would still hurt this much. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to relax and take the human inch by inch, and once it was all the way in, he began puffing from the feeling of being full.

The human started rubbing his back to ease the pain and said to him, "Tell me when you're ready."

It didn't take long for the pain to ebb away, and when it was gone, the god placed his hands on the other's shoulders and mumbled, "...I'm good,"

The Roman didn't stall any longer and began pulling out, lifting Hephaestus's hips before plunging back in, making the latter gasp from the sudden rush of pleasure throughout his body. The man began moving in a slow pace to let him adjust, but after a few thrusts the god found himself moving along with their increasing pace; every time Jove retracted, he would lift himself before slamming back down to meet with the other's thrusts, and it would always be harder and faster than the last one.

The next thrust he received had him whimpering, giving Jove the signal that he'd found his sweet spot. The god felt the grip on his hips tightened and the human rammed that same place again and again until he was moaning and crying out loud.

It didn't take long for Hephaestus to reach his climax, and when he came his eyes rolled back as he felt that sweet ecstasy he never thought he could find from another man. When he calmed down, he realized Jove still hadn't reached his own release and was amazed by his endurance.

The Roman pushed him down so they were now back in their initial position, where he was lying down and the other on top of him. He knew they weren't done yet as he could still feel that pulsing flesh inside him, ready to unload and fill him with the man's seed—and the thought of it made him shiver in anticipation.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt that shaft retracting before being shoved back in, hitting that sweet spot in one swift motion, and at the same time a sudden jolt of electricity coursed through him, making him sob both in pain and pleasure. By now he knew those imaginary shocks weren't in his head and were somehow being produced by the human, and he would be lying to himself if he didn't want more of them.

His silent pleas were answered when Jove continued to pound his tender spot, and with every thrust a wave of sparks would rush through him. He clung to the man's back while his legs wrapped around his hips, taking every strong electric thrust his lower hole was being given.

The sheer pleasure he was experiencing was doubled when he felt his unattended erection being pumped, and the hand doing so was producing sparks with every stroke, and at that moment his whole body was crying for release.

The room was now filled with his voice and movements of their bodies as the Roman thrust and pumped him—his hands and manhood sending sparks with each motion throughout the god's body—and any second now Hephaestus was going to cum.

But before that, he felt the man's hot breath over his ear. Jove must've found out his new-found weakness for Latin as he again ordered him in that deep voice, " _Cum for me, Graecus._ "

And he did.

He let out a hoarse cry as he came; his eyes seeing stars and his body shuddering as he felt every drop of essence leave his body. All the while he felt Jove ramming inside him and pumping his draining shaft before finally unloading himself inside him. He heard him groan as he sent a final wave of electricity throughout his body, shocking him and making him moan in sweet, _sweet_ pain and delight.

Hephaestus couldn't help but whimper as he felt the human's seed filling him up until his body couldn't hold any more and the rest leaked out of his opening.

As they both regained their breathing, the god was beginning to feel the effects of their activity. He felt numb and heavy resulting from the sudden shocks he received and felt exhausted. After almost a week of sleeping, he didn't think it was still possible to feel this tired.

He sensed the man pulling out of him before sitting beside him, and he was surprised that unlike him, he didn't look any tired at all.

"I thank you, Heffie, for granting my request. You have indeed pleased me more than I imagined." Jove spoke, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The god couldn't help but feel flushed; even if he hadn't said it, it was clear in the Roman's eyes he had satisfied him, and just as much as he had by the man.

Hephaestus felt the bed move and saw the other now sitting on the edge of it. He then sensed something familiar as he studied his back; he didn't know why but he had a sudden strong feeling he had seen him somewhere before.

Before he could think any more of it, his eyes began to feel heavy and any second now he would fall asleep. He still wanted to ask him a few questions, to thank him again for the help he had given him, and maybe even reveal himself as to who he truly was to this man, but before he could even utter a single word, sleep had already taken him.

Jove watched him fall asleep over his shoulder, and a spark of electricity flashed through his golden eyes before turning his head away. He stood up, and in a voice filled with certainty, he said to the sleeping immortal,

"Though the Fates may forbid it, may we cross paths again, Hephaestus."

* * *

 

The god of fire awoke to those words only to find himself alone in bed. He sat up to see no one but him in the room, and he couldn't help but feel rather upset.

Last night felt like a dream, though he knew it wasn't when he could still feel that hot breath on his ear, whispering words in his mother tongue as he touched and kissed him in the right _places,_ leaving a tingling sensation on his skin caused by his sparks.

And of course, the soreness he was feeling was a clear indication he just slept with the man who had save him.

Hephaestus stopped his wandering mind when he felt himself starting to become flushed and decided it was time to leave. Standing up from the bed, he noticed he was already wearing new clothes. He headed towards the door, but before reaching the handle he looked at the room one last time. He never did left this place; he tried it once, but was surprised to find it locked. He then learned that the human would always lock it when he left so he didn't try to leave while he was still recovering.

He opened the door and closed it on his way out, before following a narrow hallway which led to the main room of the temple. He was expecting it to be larger like the ones built for the Olympians, but this was just the right size for him; not too big, but neither was it small for a house of worship.

The god wondered to whom it was built for and left the hallway entrance, heading towards the middle of the room. He was about to study the marble sculpture when the double doors suddenly swung open to shed sunlight inside the temple, and revealing also the god of light himself.

"Hephaestus!"

Apollo rushed towards him with a worried look on his face, and like him, he was disguised in his human form.

"I'm glad I've found you!" spoke the blond god. "We looked everywhere for you! When we returned to the palace after clearing the remaining monsters, we thought you'd come back soon. But when you weren't returning and we didn't receive any message from you, we decided to look for you. The others and I've been searching for almost two days now!"

He slightly bowed his head. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

His stepbrother sighed. "It's alright, but what are you even doing here anyway?"

"I came upon some trouble along the way. As for why I'm here..." Hephaestus briefed him on what had happened and why he had to stay in the temple. He didn't mention the one who had saved him from the drakon since he still didn't know who it was, but he told him about the human who had taken care of him during his recovery—excluding last night's session, of course.

Though knowing Apollo, the god of truth could surely sense that he was hiding a few things from him, but when he just demanded to see his chest, he knew he was going to ask him sooner or later.

"Was he the one who also healed you?" the younger god asked as he finished inspecting the unblemished skin where his injury should have been.

Hephaestus vaguely remembered those voices he'd heard when he was rousing from his unconsciousness. "I've never met him. All I know he is the human's son."

"If so, he's done a good job for a mortal...far better actually." Apollo then muttered that it was almost impossible for a human to heal a wound made by a drakon without the help of a veteran healer—in which he was talking about himself. When he was finished with his inspection, he said, "I'll examine it again later. For now we need to go; your mother's been worried sick about you." He then began scanning the room. "How did you even manage to stay in this place?"

Hephaestus noticed the place was dusty, as if no one had ever been here for a long time, unlike the room at the back where he had stayed for almost a week. He then turned to the statue at the end of the room and walked towards it. Apollo followed suit and they both gazed at marbled being.

The immortal—which he presumed was a god—was sitting on a stone as he held on his right hand a smaller being who looked like the personification of victory, while the other held a staff of power. There was also an eagle at his side, which was looking at its master with unwavering reverence and loyalty.

At first, he thought this might be their Lord Zeus, but for some reason he knew it wasn't and had a strong feeling he had met him somewhere before.

Apollo on the other hand started studying the inscription on the base of the statue. "It's written in Latin...He's one of the worshiped gods of Rome." He noticed Hephaestus was giving him a raised eyebrow so he explained, "If the Greeks have the Greek pantheon—which is us—then the Romans have the Roman pantheon."

The blond god then started giving him a short lecture on the subject, even though he already knew the Romans were worshiping a different version of themselves.

What he was wondering about was who this roman god was, and for some reason he knew and felt he had met him before.

"I doubt they're real though," he heard the other said after finishing his discourse. "I mean it's kinda weird to think we'd have roman versions of ourselves. Anyway, based on the inscriptions, he's one of the major deities who go by the name of Jupiter."

Hephaestus felt like a splash of cold water poured over him when he realized who the sculpted god was.

"The Romans call him by other titles," Apollo continued to say. "But one of his popular names is—"

"Jove," he uttered, remembering each recollection he had of him.

Apollo gave him a smile and nodded. "I'm surprised you know. He's the deity of the skies and is considered as the ruler of the gods." He turned his eyes to the sculpture. "He's basically the roman version of our father."

The older god finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. He now knew there was only one person; that the one who had saved him from the monster and the one who had taken care of him were the same.

He noticed that the statue was the only thing unblemished inside the dusty room as he gazed at its intimidating eyes. He could imagine those golden eyes watching him as of this very moment, and he could see a flash of electricity within them.

Hephaestus moved closer before placing his hand on the cold marble of the sculpture. Silently, as if saying a prayer, he began to read the writings as he slowly trailed his fingers on those engraved words.

 

**JUPITER OPTIMUS MAXIMUS**

_**Lord of the Sky, Ruler of the Heavens, King of the Roman Pantheon** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Graecus - Latin word for "Greek"
> 
> Phoebus – He's the roman counterpart of Apollo. Since they're both called 'Phoebus Apollo' by the Greeks and Romans, I decided to call his counterpart 'Phoebus' so there wouldn't be any confusion.
> 
> Thetis - She's the adopted mother of Hephaestus when Hera decided to throw the precious cinnamon roll out of Olympus.
> 
> Note: Hephaestus tasted the food given to him by Jove as if it was made by Thetis because it was ambrosia. It's the food of the gods where if one would eat it, it would taste like one's favorite food, and in Hephaestus's case it was the goddess's baked goods (and yes, I got this idea from R. Riordan).


End file.
